Coming Home
by rainieg
Summary: While trying to round up the last two Deatheaters Hermione is bitten by a vampire, trying to cope she leaves her world behind. Three years later she is invited to teach at Hogwarts. She is happy to come back but worried about those she left.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione squatted behind the fallen log and tried to slow her breathing.

She only needed to make it to the clearing on the other side of the stream, and from her position behind the log, she calculated she had about fifty yards to cover after that.

Hermione listened for _him._ She knew he was out there somewhere looking for her, she just hoped she could get past the anti- Apparation wards before he caught up.

Hermione looked over the log one last time, deciding that it was time to make a run for it when she didn't spot any movement.

She slowly slid over the log, staying as close to it as she could while trying to look around for her would-be attacker.

Once she made it to other side of the log, she crouched down and pocketed her wand, then checked to make sure her shoes were tied.

_It would not do me any good if they were untied and I tripped now would it_? Hermione thought mentally preparing for the run across the field. Exhaling, she forced herself to stand up, ready to take off.

"Oh, Kitten, you will never make it," _his_ voice purred from behind her.

Hermione gasped, whipping her head around and staring at the figure perched on the log. Sea-blue eyes stared straight through her.

Without thinking, Hermione spun on her heel and ran as fast as she could towards the clearing past the stream.

Hermione could not hear beyond the rushing blood pounding in her ears, but she did not stop to see if he was following, she only knew she had to get away.

_There, _Hermione thought, making it to the stream. Now, all she had to do was make it to the other side. Jumping in feet first, Hermione was thankful it was only calf deep as she drudged through the cold water, panting and praying.

Hermione stumbled but quickly straightened as she made her way up the other bank.

_Almost there, _Hermione mentally chanted.

A scream was ripped from Hermione's throat when a vice-like grip wrapped itself around her middle and lifted her into the air. Her back slamming into a warm, hard surface made of jagged muscle.

"Shh, Kitten, I told you running was no use," the husky voice all but purred in her ear.

Hermione continued to struggle, hoping it would help, but knowing it was futile.

He gave her a little shake. Hermione yelped and went still in his arms.

She could feel his breath on her neck as he breathed her in. Hermione shivered, causing her captor to give a deep chuckle behind her.

"Mmmm, my Kitten you smell so good," he said as he licked the side of her neck.

Hermione whimpered. "Let me go!"

"Or else what, Kitten? Are you going to pull out the stick of wood and hex me, hmm?" he asked, turning her around so she was forced to face him.

Hermione refused to look him in the eye, knowing they would be her downfall.

"Oh, Kitten you had no problem making eye contact while I looked up at you from in between your…"

_Smack!_

Hermione flinched and pulled back as far as she could, waiting for the hit she knew was coming.

"I knew you liked it rough. We are going to be so good together, no matter how short lived it will be," her captor said, as he leaned down towards her neck.

Hermione stiffened, hoping the pain would be short lived, but instead she felt something wet move from her neck to her collarbone. Hermione tossed her head back giving him better access to her heated flesh, silently begging for more.

Her body was molded into his, allowing her to feel his hardness pressing into her belly, causing her to moan.

She knew what that hard piece of flesh could do to her body, and even when she realized that he would be the end of her, she still wanted all of him.

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair as he bit and licked his way around her neck and collarbone. She could feel him pulling her shirt free of her jeans and running his hands along her stomach, causing it to tighten.

She grabbed the edge of her shirt and tugged it over her head. She tossed it to the side. His hands made quick work of her bra adding it to the shirt on the ground. His mouth latched onto one of her nipples while his hand kneaded the other one.

Hermione reached down and unbuttoned his pants, sliding her hand along his length and pulling it free of its confines. She heard him let out a little moan as he started to lick down her stomach, causing her to release her hold.

Once he got to the top of her jeans he quickly released the closer and slid them down her legs stopping only to remove her shoes and then her jeans the rest of the way.

He dragged a finger along the line of her knickers before grabbing one end and ripping the thin material clean off her body and causing Hermione to gasp at the sudden sting.

While she was still reeling from the assault, he delved two fingers deep inside her, making her throw her head back and cry out. He pumped in and out of her only slowing down when she grew close, so his thumb could graze across her sensitive clit.

But before Hermione could reach a release, he removed his fingers, stood up and stepped out of his pants. Returning to her, he pulled her close and kissed her as if his life depended on it, Hermione knew she should have stopped this before it every got to this point, but even if she had the power to stop, she didn't think she wanted to.

He grabbed her thighs and raised her up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. She could feel his hardness right at her entrance, begging to be let in.

Not wanting to wait any longer, she adjusted herself trying and slid him right into her sopping pussy, but he held her still and bore into her eyes.

Hermione knew what he was asking without saying a word and she shook her head. She was leaving no matter what happened.

With a growl, he plunged his full length into her violently making her scream in pleasure and pain.

Hermione wrapped her arms tighter around his neck while he pounded into her, showing her what she would miss when she left. Hermione already knew she would never be the same without him, but she was hoping that her sacrifice would be understood, in the end.

He slowed his rhythm and shifted his hips slightly so every time he withdrew he would hit that spot that he knew would send her over the edge.

His fingers dug into her hips as he thrust into her pliable body. After a few more plunges, Hermione let out a scream, causing him to join her as her pussy milked him.

He fell to his knees with her still in his arms, Hermione could her him whispering something across her neck but she could not make out the words.

Too tired to pay much mind to what he was saying, she wasn't prepared for the sharp pinch of pain or the gentle pull on her neck. But even as she lay in his arms, feeling her lifeblood slip out of her, she realized he had been apologizing.

Her last thought before she saw black was: _Damn seer just had to be right!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is Chapter One. I will hopefully be able to update every week. I have been sitting on this story concept for a little while now, so I am hoping it comes swiftly. Please leave a review! Thanks for reading.

"Pip, I know that is you standing outside of my door," Hermione whispered without looking up from the paper she was grading.

"I hate when you do that," Pip said as she walked in closing the door behind her.

"I know, that is why I continue to do so," Hermione said looking up at the woman who was now perched on her desk.

Hermione loved the way Pippa (or Pip) looked; she was what Hermione had always imagined vampires to look like, tall, willowy, black hair and plump lips.

Hermione leaned back in her chair so she could look up at the woman's face. Pippa placed a booted foot on the armrest of Hermione's chair, while leaning her cheek on her knee.

"So, I saw an owl arrive for you during early rise," Pip said with curiosity.

Hermione nodded but did not elaborate further on the mysterious letter.

"Fine, make me be rude and ask," Hermione snorted, "Who is it from then?" Pip said lifting her cheek from her knee all the while ignoring the snorting woman.

Hermione placed her hand on Pip's propped foot and slowly stroked up and down the leather. Touching, was one of the issues Hermione had trouble adapting to when she became night kind or vampire, they constantly touched each other as well as other living things. Even when she learned it helps remind them what being alive is, she was never touchy feely, being an only child, but she found she did it more and more, especially in times of stress.

Hermione used her free hand to grab the letter and pass it to the woman. Pip quickly grabbed the letter and began scanning the words. Hermione waited and counted.

_Five, four, three, two, one and…._

"What!" Pip screeched.

Hermione raised one eyebrow and shook her head.

"Yes, I know, it was a shock to me as well" Hermione said taking the letter and placing back on the desk.

"What are you going to do?" Pip asked.

"I do not know, I mean I want to go back so bad, but Pip it has been three years, and well, a lot has changed," Hermione said removing her hand from Pip's leg and using both her hands to rub her eyes.

"I know Hermione, but you have been homesick for months now, I know you still talk to your old friends, but everybody can see that letters are no longer enough for you," Pip said sitting up, placing her foot on the floor.

Hermione stopped rubbing her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, sighing in agreement and thought about what might or might not happen.

"Just think of it this way, you will be so busy teaching, therefore you will be too busy to face them all right away" Pip said trying to sound reassuring.

Hermione nodded absently trying to feel reassured. She wanted to go back, Pip was right she had been feeling homesick but for longer than a few months, she just could never find a good enough reason.

Maybe this could be her reason she needed all along. She was a grown woman; her friends were grown too, maybe their hard feelings would be at the very least a little soft by now.

Hermione was jolted from her thoughts by Pip asking again what she was going to do.

Hermione looked at her friend and whispered, "I think I am going back".

Pip launched herself at Hermione and squeezed her neck while laughing. Hermione patted her back and could not control the hick up laugh that slipped out.

After a while Pip sat back on the desk while Hermione wiped the blood tears from her eyes.

"You need to write back and let them know you accept, and then we need to go tell Headmistress Up-Tight, I mean Headmistress Rich, and then get the house elves to pack you all up. When does their school year start?" Pip asked while bouncing up and down in her spot.

"Their school year starts in three days," Hermione said while making her mental checklist of things to do.

Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled a note to her old school head, letting her know she accepted and would be there on the night of opening feast. Calling her eagle owl over, Hermione attached the note and sent Era out the window_. _

_It was done, no going back now,_ Hermione thought.

Pip stood up bringing Hermione with her, while calling out for a house elf. When the house elf appeared, Pip told him to pack all of Mistress Hermione's belongings before last supper.

When the elf popped out, Pip lead Hermione out the door all the while asking question after question, never really giving Hermione a chance to answer.

Hermione tried to pay attention to Pip as they walked down the hall but instead she was too busy worrying over her reunion.

She was going home.

Harry jumped at the banging coming from his office door. Pushing his chair back from the desk, he rose and walked to the door, as he got closer, he could hear the two siblings on the other side arguing over something.

Smiling, Harry opened the door to the two redheads, but the look on their face he quickly lost his smile.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, instantly on alert.

Ron and Ginny turned, before Ron could say anything, Ginny blurted

"She's coming home".


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, between spring break, finals, sickness, and computer crashes I have finally completed the chapter. Again I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. The characters are not mine they belong to J.K. Rowling ( lucky girl) I am just playing with them for a bit.

Hermione stood in front of the double doors, trying to get the nerve to walk through them. _If_ _my heart still beat, they would be able to hear it,_ Hermione thought.

Hermione ran her hands down her skirt trying to smooth out the non-existent wrinkles, straightening up and she made sure the buttons of her red blouse were still in place.

_Stop stalling coward and get your butt in there_, Hermione chastened herself.

Pushing open the door, the hall fell into silence. Before Hermione could begin walking toward the head table, a chair crashed to the floor at the same Harry yelled 'Hermione'.

Hermione could not help the smile that instantly appeared on her face, well until she heard the gasp from the students sitting close by as her fangs lengthened. Closing her lips over her teeth, she still could not shake the smile, as she started to make her way toward the Boy or Man-that lived-twice.

When they were close enough Hermione stopped, but Harry kept moving toward her until he had her wrapped in his arms. Hermione stood stiffly for only moment before she too wrapped her arms around him.

"Your back," Harry whispered not letting go.

Hermione tried to pull back but Harry was not relinquishing his hold, Hermione continued to let him hold her, not wanting to cause him any damage trying to pull away.

"If I can have your attention please," Headmistress McGognall called from the staff table.

Harry stepped back wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist pulling her toward the staff table.

Once seated next to Harry at the table, McGognall continued addressing the students and staff.

"I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Hermione Granger" this set of a fury of whispering, "Enough, finish eating and then it will be time to go up to the dorms" the Headmistress finished, sitting back down in her chair.

Hermione sat stiffly in her chair waiting for the bombardment of questions; she did not have to wait long, however, it was not what she expected or from whom.

"Are you hungry, Granger?" a voice drawled from her left. Hermione quickly turned to see a pair of gray eyes staring back.

"Malfoy, thank you but I don't eat, which I am sure you already know that" Hermione said with little emotion in her voice.

"Malfoy, I told you to control it," Harry said sounding miffed and horrified.

Hermione laid a hand on Harry's arm and leaned toward Malfoy, looking into his eyes, letting her fangs extend slightly, she could hear his pulse speed up.

"I may not be able to eat food, but I have heard that there is something…. satisfying about the blood of a pureblood, maybe you can get me something to eat, later," Hermione said huskily slowly licking her lips.

Malfoy stood up quickly, slightly adjusting his pants and stormed off toward the teacher's entrance. Hermione leaned back in her chair with a smirk on her face.

Harry leaned in "Did Malfoy just adjust his trousers?"

Hermione let out a bark of laughter causing many students to turn and stare.

Nodding she picked up her wine glass and took a minute sip to cover up for her outburst.

Harry leaned back in his chair to finish his meal all the while shaking with silent laughter.

Hermione set her wine glass down and looked at the other staff members eating.

Past Malfoy's abandoned chair sat Blaise Zabini with his dark skin, high cheekbones and green eyes. He was running his finger on the rim of his wine glass while staring out past the student's heads, not really seeing anything.

On his other side sat a big hulking of a man, with shaggy brown hair, he was talking intently to the person beside him.

While Hermione was trying to see who the two professors were, she heard Harry whisper their names.

"Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey?" Hermione murmured turning toward Harry.

Harry nodded, "Flint teaches Care of Magical Creatures, Pucey teaches Charms, Zabini has Transfiguration, and Malfoy is Potions. And you know I teach History of Magic".

Hermione looked back down at the three men, _Boy are they yummy looking and not in the suck your blood way _Hermione thought mental licking her lips.

Turning back to Harry she asked, "So when did it become the Slytherin common room around here?"

Harry let out a little chuckle before answering," Well after the war no one would let them work on their community service and since they were minors Kingsley did not want to throw them in jail, since they helped out in the end and all, so McGognall let them help rebuild. Once the rebuild was over she hired them on as professors and well the rest you know."

Hermione nodded and thought about what Harry just told her, the Wizarding world is changing, who would have thought.

Once Harry was done eating, he escorted Hermione to her room in the dungeons.

"Well you know we no longer have different houses, the students are separated by grades. Their dorms are on the second and third floors. The teacher's rooms are down here in the dungeons and where the old Gryffindor Tower used to be." Harry said opening the door and following Hermione into her room.

"McGognall thought you would like it down here because it is darker and well it is easier to slip out if you need to" Harry said blushing.

Hermione looked around the sitting room, glad to see all her books stacked on the shelves.

"Harry, I don't drink live, I use a potion that helps keep the hunger away, I was just messing with Malfoy earlier", Hermione said loving the blush on Harry's cheeks yet again.

Harry moved toward Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, "I am glad your home Hermione".

Hermione returned the hug, enjoying the familiar feeling of his arms while reveling in the warmth his live body gave off.

She could not help the few tears that leaked out. Stepping out of his arms she quickly wiped away the blood streaks left by her tears.

Harry walked toward the door, turning back around "I won't ask what happened or why you left, but I am here when you want to talk about it, get some sleep, tomorrow is your first day teaching us breathers."

Harry walked out the door before Hermione could reply. Walking toward the door that lead to her room, Hermione figured she should at least try to get a few moments of rest before her teaching _'the breathers'_ started.


	4. Chapter 4

Again I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. I am not making any money from this, as they are not mine.

Now on to the story!

While waiting for her first class to start, Hermione sat behind her desk thinking about the trouble she knew she was going to have to deal with, at least in the beginning.

Being a part of the Golden Trio and a vampire was not going to make her life easy.

Coming out of her thoughts, Hermione could hear the footsteps of the students coming down the hall. Sitting up and adjusting her shirt, Hermione steeled herself for her first "breathers" class.

Hermione stood up, made her way to the front of her desk, and addressed the students filling up the class, "Once you are settled into your seats, please open your book to page five hundred and sixty eight."

"Professor Granger, why are our desks in a circle?" asked a tall, willowy blonde- haired girl as she took her seat.

Hermione held off her smirk and asked, "Ms. Dewhurst. Is it?"

Hermione continued when the girl nodded, "I have arranged your desk in a circle so that we may all see what the other is doing. There should be no student concerned with what occurs behind them. Now if there are no more questions we shall begin."

Hermione waited until every student had opened their books to the required page, "Now I know we have skipped a bit, however, I want to go ahead and get this out in the open before any rumors or fears are started."

Hermione looked around at each of the students_, well here we go_, Hermione thought.

"We are going to play a little game I call Fact or Fiction, I want you all to ask me a question and I will let you know if it is fact or fiction. You are to only ask a question about the subject located on page five hundred and sixty eight, is that clear?" Hermione waited until all the students had given some indication they understood.

"Ok, I will start, Is it fact that vampires must drink blood?" Hermione asked watching the students shift in their seats, but all eyes were on her.

"This would be a fact" Hermione quickly followed "However, I and many other vampires take a blood replenishing potion. There are some vampires who have donors; this person is more of a loved one then just a snack but I will not go into any more detail about that, now on to the next question. Ms. Dewhurst why don't you ask a question." Hermione said pointing to the girl.

Hermione watched the girl sit up a little taller before asking" Is it fact that vampires cannot go out into the sunlight?"

Hermione smirked, she was glad this question was asked first.

Hermione waved her hand murmuring a spell to open all the shades letting the sun light in. She watched as most of the students jumped as the shades snapped into place and some even averted their eyes from the onslaught of light.

"As you can see I am still here and not bursting into flames," Hermione said drawing the student's attention back to her and the subject.

"Like any one of you, if I were to stay in the sun for too long I would start to get a sun burn however, where you may turn red from too much sun, I start to blister. Vampires can go out into the sunlight, we just avoid over exposure. Next question," Hermione said looking for another student.

Hands went into the air this time, "Mr. Alden, what is your question?" Hermione said pointing to the short boy sitting next to Ms. Dewhurst.

Clearing his throat he stated, "I heard that only wizards and witches can be vampires, that muggles cannot."

Hermione nodded her head, "Very good question Mr. Alden, you are correct, muggles cannot become vampires, only witches and wizards. Let me tell you a little vampire history. "

Hermione settled against her desk "Most of you have heard of Vlad the Impaler, right?"

She continued when most students nodded.

"Well he was a wizard, but liked to do things the muggle way, even when he was impaling his enemies. Vlad was famous for eating his dinner while surrounded by his impaled victims. One night he was enjoying himself a little too much and reanimated one of the victims he thought had died too quickly. Well Vlad sliced the man's wrist, filled his wine goblet with blood, and drank the blood."

"Now if Vlad would have stopped there he would have been fine, however, he continued to reanimate the body and drink his blood. The spell Vlad used had tainted the man's blood so when Vlad drank, it caused his body to stop functioning and change. When his heart had stopped, the magic of the spell and the magic in Vlad's body reanimated him, turning him into the first vampire. Now to make a vampire, a witch or wizard must be drained close to death and then drink the blood of a vampire to change their bodies into that of a vampire or what some call night kind. The blood of the vampire and the magic of the one being turned is what causes the change to occur."

Hermione finished watching as the students absorbed what she just told them. Before any of the students could ask a question, Hermione assigned their homework and dismissed the class.

_Whew_, Hermione thought as she sat down behind the desk.

"One down, way too many to go" Hermione said rubbing her eyes.

Before Hermione could get comfortable, she jumped up from her seat, grabbed her wand from her desk, and made her way to the middle of her classroom. She was as ready as she was going to get when her door flew open and two red heads came tumbling in, followed by an out of breathe Harry.

"I tried to stop them Hermione, but they would not listen" Harry said leaning over trying to slow his breathing down.

Hermione waited, praying to anyone who would listen that this reunion would go smoothly.

A/N: So next chapter, how will the reunion go? In addition, was that Ron and Ginny or two other red heads? We shall see! Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

*Ok, I am trying to get back into this story. Real life has taken me away from writing for awhile now, however, I am trying to get back into it, and this will help. I had about two chapters of this story completed, however, a data dump left me empty handed. But I have written it again and plan to keep it up. I am sorry for not updating for so long but hope you like the story. I know this is not much but at least it is something. Also, I still have no beta and all mistakes are mine. I do not own Harry Potter as that title belongs to the one and only, J. K. Rowling.*

"You have to tell us all about your time away," Fred said

"Leave nothing out," George added.

Hermione leaned back into the armchair. She had no problem relaying things to the twins. She missed them dearly. Before the end of the war she developed a kinship with them that surprised most people. She the-follow-the-rules know-it-all and the-what-rules twins were almost inseparable as she, Harry, and Ron were at one time. Although their relationship started off innocently, eventually they found comfort in each other's arms and bed.

"Well let me see, you know I spent the first year learning how to control the hunger. As it would not do me any good to want to eat the first breather, urm, living person I came in contact with. Then after that, I went to the night kind school to learn to become a teacher, which took about a year and then I taught for a year." Hermione finished and leaned forward to set her glass down

"Well we are glad you decided to come back," George stated while pouring himself more wine.

"You do realize that at first break mother is going to want to have a 'coming home' party," Fred stated with a smirk.

Hermione groaned and leaned her head back. She knew it would not be long before she would have to endure the rest of the Weasley clan, she was just hoping it would not be for awhile.

Hermione and the Twins carried on well into the night, after excusing themselves and promising to have a night out together, the twins flooed back to their home above one of their many joke shops.

After the twins had left Hermione grabbed her teacher robes and decided to patrol. She was not accustom to going to sleep at night, it was something she knew she would need to get use to, however, she did not need as much sleep as the average person. Being dead had its perks.

Hermione walked down the dark corridors, not needing any light, she started to think about all the times her, Ron, and Harry walked these halls. She loved her time at Hogwarts and she hoped her second time would be just as remarkable.

As she made her way up the stairs she saw a faint light at the top and wondered if it was a student out. Considering that tomorrow would mark the first day of class she was shocked the students were already being so bold.

However, the closer she came to the top of the stairs the more she recognized the scent that told her Draco Malfoy was the source of the light.

He was leaning against the railing with his wand over his head, casting part of his face in shadows.

"Well hello there Granger," Malfoy said in a low tone.

Hermione climbed the last step and moved to stand in front of the blonde.

With a small smile she answered in kind, "Hello to you too Malfoy."

Malfoy stepped closer and looked down at the shorter woman, "If you are looking for your midnight snack I will be more than happy to oblige."

"Mmmmm, you are yummy smelling, Malfoy," Hermione said in a husky whisper.

She did not know what made her continue to flirt with him in this manner; there was just something about these Slytherins that had her throwing her control right out the window.

Malfoy leaned down and slowly licked Hermione's neck causing her to shiver.

"Maybe it should be I who does the tasting," Malfoy whispered in her ear before standing at his full height to smirk at her.

Hermione stood up on her toes and leaned into whisper into his ear, "But Malfoy, you would taste so much sweeter." Before she went back down to her normal height, she licked and then nicked the side of his neck causing him to groan.

"Gods, I bet you are as good as he said you would be," Malfoy said.

Before Hermione could ask what he meant, a voice boomed behind them.

"Well what do we have here?"

*Who is a mystery guest and just who did tell Malfoy that Hermione is so good?*


End file.
